A very very very LATE Christmas story
by SarahWalker111195
Summary: This is like a detour from People from opposite sides of the World. A little Charah fluff 3 Read and tell me what you think


**Author: I know it's not Christmas but I just can't help myself. Enjoy**

**People from opposite sides of the World—A Christmas and New Years Special**

"Wow Ellie, you went full out this time" Chuck said in awe as he gazed at the wonderfully designed courtyard of Casa Bartowski. Ellie gave him a dazzling lopsided smile, a clear indication that she was a bit intoxicated already.

"Well, you know me Chuck, I don't do anything have assed" she slurred. Chuck laughed as he took Ellie's fourth glass of wine "Okaaayyy Ellie, I think you've had enough" he said.

"Nonsense! Loosen up a little Bro" she chided "I invited new people this year and I want you to mingle" she cheered as she pointed to the gate where he saw Sarah and her friend Carina walking in. Chuck had to do everything not to get slack jawed at Sarah—seriously, when did they install an electric fan?

Chuck eyes widened "What did you do! ELLIE!" he hissed. Ellie smiled triumphantly "Merry Christmas Chuck!" she said as she sashayed away to Devon's arms. Well, it's too late now. Matt already jumped into Sarah's arms so there's no going back now. He finished Ellie's drink in one gulp and sighed, walking towards the duo.

"Welcome to Casa Bartowski" he greeted with a big smile. Sarah's face lit up when she spotted him, balancing Matt in her hip and with one hand she offered her hand to shake. Chuck saw Carina roll her eyes as she walked passed Sarah's hand and hugged Chuck with all her might "Merry Christmas Chuckie" she said with her trademark Cheshire smile then without any further glance back, she walked away.

Chuck snorted and shrugged, giving Sarah an awkward one arm hug. He felt her tense and then relax, this all happened in a split second but it never ceased to make Chuck's body tingle. He took Matt from her arms and dropped him down the floor "Go play" he said as he ushered his son towards his Uncle Morgan who was busy gawking at Carina.

"How did… what…" Chuck's face scrunched up as he tried and failed to find words to help communicate with her, the English language is failing him it was clear in Sarah's smile. But she decided to take pity on him "Ellie invited us. Apparently she and Carina are….oh how she phrased it… secret conspirators or something." She shrugged.

Chuck laughed "Ah…that explains the hushed phone calls and the guilty looks."

Sarah smiled with him. An awkward moment passed then Morgan approached them "Dude, Chuck Jr. is getting angsty. I think his words are 'Where are my presents! Get me my presents'" the bearded guy said complete with air quotes then he turned to Sarah "Hey Sarah" he waved like they were old friends, Chuck resisted the urge to bang his head through a wall.

"Tell him to wait. Is the present still safe inside?" he asked.

Morgan nodded "Yes man of course."

"Can you please occupy him? Just for another 2 hours" he said. Morgan did a mock salute "As you wish Han"

When he left, Sarah gave Chuck a confused look "Han?"

Chuck smiled "It's a Star Wars thing. You see Han Solo and Chewbacca… you don't know what I am saying" he said with pursed lips. Sarah gave him a sympathetic head tilt. Chuck smiled "Sometimes I forget that I'm talking to a woman and not a nerd. Sorry"

"Don't be. I'm not really into movies so…" she shrugged.

"We have to really work on that. You can't remain this boring woman forever" He teased. The blonde turned to him with a shocked expression; no one has ever called her boring before! "I am not boring! I will have you know that I am much informed in the current political and econo…" she didn't finish because Chuck pretended to hang his head and snore. Sarah thwacked him in the arm "Dope!"

Chuck laughed "Come on! People really have conversations with you about economics and politics? How about books? Movies? Fun? Entertainment?" he asked. Sarah shot him a teasing glare "Yes!" then she groaned "Okay fine, I'm boring! I'm a boring person!" she said exasperatedly.

Chuck grinned "Nah" he took two beers and handed one to her "You're just uneducated"

He noticed Sarah not drinking her beer and he took a swig off his "You don't drink beer?" he asked. Sarah shook her head "Not really a beer type of girl. I'm more of a cosmopolitan…cocktails…. You know, drinks like that kind of girl"

Chuck smiled "Figures" he teased again "Try it."

Sarah shot him a hesitant look but did what he told her anyway. She took a gulp and gagged "Gah! You actually like this stuff?" she asked. Chuck laughed loudly; he took her drink and placed it in the table "I can make you a Margarita if you like"

Sarah gave him a smile "That would be nice. Thank you"

He gestured for her to follow him inside the apartment.

"The place looks nice by the way" She commented as she spotted the magnificently decorated tree inside Casa bartowski. Chuck smiled "Thank you. I helped but staying out of the way" he grinned. Sarah giggled—and Sarah doesn't giggle "Well, you did a very fine job Mr. Bartowski"

"Why thank you Ms. Walker"

She sat in one of the stools as she watched him gather all the ingredients for her drink, her heart fluttering every time Chuck glance at her and then smile.

"I was wondering…" Chuck started as he tried his best to concentrate at her margarita. She gave him an expectant look "I… never mind" he said with a sad grin. Sarah did all his best to hide the disappointment from her tone "Come on, tell me" she urged.

Chuck fixed his glare at the wall behind Sarah "Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?"

Sarah shrugged "Nope. I usually spend Christmas Eve with Carina in an undisclosed beach or somewhere in London but I had to do something in the office so we didn't get any plane tickets out of the country as it is a Holiday."

Chuck fixed him with a confused face "You don't spend Christmas with family?"

"Nope"

"Well then, it is compulsory you spend it with us" Chuck didn't know what got into him but he couldn't stop his mouth even if lighting struck him in his spot "You need a dose of Bartowski Christmas to make up for all the missed one." Chuck noticed her uncertain look and he grinned "I won't take no for an answer" he insisted.

Sarah gave him a smile "okay. Thank you Chuck"

He handed her the Margarita "What are friends for"

_**...**_

Sarah wasn't sure the song Merry Christmas was supposed to be sung on top of one's lungs but that was the manner which the little Bartowski and drunk Ellie Bartowski had sang it, Sarah just clapped in rhythm as she watched Carina flirt with Casey who blatantly ignored her.

They were the only ones now; the other visitors already went home. Now they were inside Casa Bartowski, crowded around the fireplace with blankets around them. Devon and Ellie sharing one, Chuck and Matt, Morgan, Casey, Sarah, then Carina, they were sharing stories, laughing and singing. Sarah and Carina didn't feel out of place in bit.

"Okay, how about the Christmas where Morgan fell asleep and Chuck drew on his face" Ellie laughed loudly as they relived the memory of the day with one too many spiked eggnog. Morgan blushed—well, as red as someone with a beard on his face, Chuck laughed and clapped his hands "OH YEAH! I remember that!"

Morgan held his hands up in defeat "What can I say; I am sucker for an eggnog"

Chuck felt Matt droop in his lap, he held him up "Oops, someone's getting sleepy. I think it's time for your present."

Matt perked up "Presents? Santa came already?" he yawned. Sarah smiled, it's cute.

Chuck nodded "yep. Wait here" everyone looked up as Chuck stood. He went to his bedroom and came out moments later holding a box.

Matt sucked in a breath and jumped up in delight "DAD!"

Chuck smiled widely as he noticed his son's wide happy grin. He placed the box in front of Matt and an insistent nose poked out of the lid. Matt squealed "A PUPPY!" he shouted. The onlookers laughed and cheered.

"Congratulations Chuck, now no one's getting any sleep. It's like the time he accidentally drunk a double shot of espresso" Ellie commented with a smile as she snuggled deeper into Devon's embrace.

"Can I name him daddy?" Matt asked with his big cute eyes.

Sarah felt her heart melt.

Chuck patted his son's head "Of course you can. He's yours"

Matt smiled and hugged his new brown-black Yorkshire terrier "I dub thee Captain Snivellus Bartowski of Port Royal and Master of the Black Pearl" he said in a full voice and everyone laughed and clapped.

Everyone exchanged presents except of course Sarah and Carina who just got invited at the last minute. Once exhaustion claimed Matt, Chuck tucked him to bed and joined the other adults who popped out the Champaign and the more embarrassing stories courtesy of one drunken Ellie Bartowski.

It was half past three in the morning when their little party disbanded. Devon lifted Ellie and said their goodbye. Casey went to the guest room. Morgan opted to crash in the couch and Chuck walked Sarah and Carina to their car.

Sarah and Chuck fell a step behind Carina who sang holiday cheers as she stumbled her way to Sarah's car.

"It's sweet" Sarah commented then she added when Chuck looked confused "The dog, I mean" Chuck smiled and nodded "Matt wanted it for a long time and… I know it won't fill the void his mother left but it just might distract him for a while…you know? He's in the age where he can see that there is something wrong in the family he paints."

Sarah didn't know there was a deeper meaning to the dog but knowing there was, made her heart flutter more than it already did. Her stomach filling with butterflies "it's going to be fine Chuck. Matt is lucky. There are a lot of people who loves him and cares for him, sure he'd miss his mother but he'll understand soon enough... maybe" she added unsurely.

Chuck smiled "Thanks. But I wish that his mother at least had the decency to stay in his life even if she didn't want to be in mine." He looked up in the stars "I've done the no mother thing and it's hard. I just wish that I can protect my son from that feeling…" he bit his lip, realizing that he's said too much "Well, anyway, Merry Christmas Sarah"

He looked at her, getting lost in that beautiful blue orbs of hers. She in turn looked up at him, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips. Electricity seemed to bubble all around them, drawing them both closer.

Then they both heard laughter outside of their bubble. Chuck tore his eyes away from Sarah and noticed Carina holding up mistletoe between them with her trademark Cheshire grin. Sarah looked up and shot Carina a dirty glare. Chuck laughed "I think your friend is drunk" he said.

Sarah looked at him with a small smile "Yep…" she took a sharp intake of breath when Chuck leaned. She closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her on the lips. Her heart pounded through her rib cage, his palms sweated like crazy but he didn't kiss her in the lips. He kissed her in the cheeks.

Sarah's eyes shot open only to see Chuck spun around and walk back to his apartment. He called out Merry Christmas one last time before going in the house. Sarah took her time to collect her breathing; she touched her cheek and smiled lightly. With a roll of her eyes, she hauled Carina towards her Porsche who was still singing Holiday Carols.

A Christmas with the Bartowski's was one Christmas she would never forget.


End file.
